A Pink Bra, a Thunderstorm, and a Bottle of Soap
by Forensic Kitteh
Summary: On a rainy day, check your engine light before hand, and wear a dark blouse if you don't want people staring at your pink bra. Travers/Maxine humor/friendship fic. T for themes.
1. Chapter 1

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" Mike asked as when he saw Maxine standing in the locker room, blow drying her hair along with her shirt in front of the mirror. The mirror reflected the soaked blouse that Maxine had on, along with the hot pink bra that was under it. Suddenly Mike had trouble breathing.

"This is a fun fact." Maxine said, a bobby pin jammed in between her teeth. "What your engine light is on, you should really check the problem." Maxine grumbled.

"So… what happened?" Mike tried again. Maxine didn't bother even facing him as she slid the bobby pin into her once again cropped and dyed hair.

"Well. I woke up about 15 minutes late, hung over, and then when I tried to start my car it told me that I'm an idiot. I tried getting a lift, but everybody's phones were either busy or off, so I had to take that bus." Maxine grumbled. "Aside from getting attacked by a dog, having a clogged can of hair spray unclog in my face and having a homeless guy hit on me, I'm having a wonderful day." Maxine sighed, realizing that Travers was standing exactly behind her and changing her bra and shirt was not the greatest idea that had ever walked the planet. "Excuse me." Maxine snapped, pushing Michael away from her locker as she tried to find her spare set of clothes.

"You could've called me."

"I did. It went straight to voicemail. That or my cell phone was screwed up after being thrown against a wall earlier this week." Maxine sighed, staring at her clothes- less locker. "I have no spare clothes. This is lovely." Maxine grumbled, before turning on her blow dryer again. "Why the hell are you staring at me?" Maxine snapped.

"Well- um-" Travers stuttered, still staring at the pink lace bra that was still showing from under the rain drenched blouse.

"Oh… my… GOD. You're a perverted British freak!" Maxine spat as she chucked a soap bottle at his deck. Travers ducked, and the bottle of soap sailed across the room.

"I'm sorry but I'm a guy- and well-" Travers muttered, as Maxine forced him out of view.

"Leave while you're still alive!" Maxine snapped.

…

**LOL. Don't ask, it's another one of my "OMG" moments from my muse. Hope you enjoyed this insanity.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So…BHAHAHAHA. Just….OH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA- *cough* what? ;)**

**Okay, Redman tweeted my friend that he has a tattoo. :] So, here's a little epilogue to the whole pink bra incident. **

…

"Now what happened to you ?" Maxine asked, when she came into the locker room. Mike was standing there, pulling his work shirt off. Maxine gulped nervously.

"My car got towed, and while I tried to chase it, I got soaked." Travers muttered, pulling off his undershirt. "Anyways, I guess it's karma." He said, pulling out a shirt from his locker. "You're staring at the tattoo aren't you?" Mike sighed. Maxine grinned a little bit. The tattoo was on Mike's back, right below his right shoulder blade.

"Yup." Maxine grinned, nearly prancing by Travers. He stared at her as he tried to button up the dry shirt.

"Look, sorry about earlier, it was an… um…" Travers searched for the correct words.

"Apology accepted." Maxine shrugged. "I got more stares earlier, even one from Frank." Maxine laughed. "Yours was the least disturbing." Maxine said.

"You won't tell anyone about the tattoo, will you?" Mike asked.

"Nah. But is it Asian style?" Maxine asked, pulling out her purse.

"Yes, it actually is." Mike said, furrowing his brow. "You seem to know your tattoos." He said. Maxine laughed, pulling her jeans away from her hips, and pulling her blouse up a little bit.

"Got it back in high school. It was a stupid decision, but I don't regret it much." Maxine shrugged. On her hip was a tattoo of a bloody butterfly with barbed wire around its wings.

"It fits your personality." Mike said when he found his brain.

"You need a ride home?" Maxine asked, still smiling. "You know, since your car got towed. I could pick you up after our shift."

"We got night shifts tonight." Mike mumbled. "And no thank you." He said, walking towards the door, still staring at Maxine.

"Wall." Maxine warned.

"What?" Mike asked.

"WALL!" Maxine exclaimed as Mike walked straight into the wall.

"Wall it is." Mike said, rubbing his head, actually leaving the locker room.

…

**ACTUALLY I DON'T THINK THIS IS THE END.**

**XD**

**I like these mini drabble chapters. :3**

**OKITISTHEENDSORRY. XD**

**Or maybe I can made a collection of Travers/Maxine stories? :O**

v


End file.
